Words Unspoken
by The Sentient Wolf
Summary: A shudder rips through his body and I know, with our unspoken words pounding in my ears, I know he knows.


Title: Words Unspoken

Summary: A shudder rips through his body and I know, with our unspoken words pounding in my ears, I know he knows.

Disclaimer: Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Rating: M

Pairing: SS/AD (in case you can't tell)

**Tell me, where do we belong?**

He's hurting. I can see it in his eyes. It's a pain that has plagued him all his life, but it has been furiously suppressed, left to gnaw away at his very soul.

I'm so used to you having all the answers 

Slowly those beautiful black eyes are raised to meet mine; slowly he lets his defenses down.

So where are we? 

I know I'm the only one he would ever let close when he is so vulnerable, I am the only person he would let see this— the window into his shattered heart.

_What_ are we? 

And I long so much to take him in my arms, to hold and comfort him, but I know I cannot. It's too dangerous for us both.

Will we always be this way? 

I know he loves me. I can see it.

**So close, yet forever so far.**

But I know too that he has been hurt. All his life he has been rejected and repressed, he is forever searching for someone who will take him in, and love him unconditionally. I know he is mistaking love for acceptance.

Will we ever be more then this? 

His footfalls are light and swift as he paces my little office, still in silence.

**Neither here nor there.**

But gradually he stops and turns to me, speaking not a word, but I see the question burning in his eyes.

What are we? 

He knows I love him too, with every beat of my breaking heart. _I love him_.

He feels it.

**And will you ever say the three words I need so badly to hear?**

He must know we can't. Not now. Not when he is so close to danger.

So where are we now? 

Not when he may have to betray me to stay alive.

Do you even know? 

**You must… you always do.**

Again those fathomless eyes lock onto mine. My heart bleeds for the boy. Innocent lost so young, pain so clear in those dark eyes.

Don't you? 

The words are so clear, yet the silence is deafening. He needs someone to open their arms to him. But it cannot be me. I could not give him the emotional love he craves without crossing the line to physical contact.

I love you! 

And I hate myself, I really do. I hate that I cannot shield him from a world of suffering and pain. He must think I am deserting him.

Why won't we say it? 

My hands tremble as he lowers his head, long lashes casting shadows over porcelain cheeks. Not a word has been spoken between us. There is no need.

So tell me, where _do_ we belong? 

Shadows dance across the circular walls of my officeas the candles flicker. His boots echo throughout the room as he moves toward me. He is so close I can feel his body heat from where I stand.

**You will not tell me, though I know you know. **

Our labored breathing has fallen in sync as yet again dark eyes seem bore right through me.

**We belong together. **

A shaking hand is placed on my shoulder; he wants me to heal him.

**And nowhere else.**

I want to pull away. I know I must, but I read it in his eyes.

Why can't you say it? 

He knows I love him, and I know he would die to protect me. But I will not let that happen. The hand slides from my shoulder to my chest, resting against my beating heart.

I love you! 

I know he feels the pounding in his fingertips, creeping through his veins, falling in time to his own. All I want I want to do is hold him in my arms and never let go, but still I do not touch him.

**I want you!**

I could do nothing but breathe, and pray my robes would hide my shameful reaction to his touch. My chest heaves as I gasp for air, his hand has still not moved from my chest. We're both shaking now. And I'm more afraid then I have ever been in my life.

So where does that leave us now? 

His eyes burn with a fire I have never seen before; it's a deep, desperate longing. I know I am going to break his already wounded heart. We are so close now, so close to shattering the delicate line between emotional and physical comfort, still we don't speak a word, to say it out loud would make it too final.

I know you love me too. 

He's asking me— do I want to go on? — he reads the response in my eyes. He knows the difference between what I would say out loud…and what I mean in my heart.

Would you say it? 

**Just once.**

He knows we cannot continue; yet he does not pull back. I can see the hurt in his eyes, it's as though a stake has been plunged into both of our hearts.

Where are we? 

I know he will not draw back, and he knows I don't want him to. His hand trembles against my heart, sending shock waves through my chest.

_What_ are we? 

**Best friends?**

**Lovers?**

He wants me to help him. I can see it in his eyes. Yet there is nothing I can do. If he steps any closer I know I will not resist. But I cannot make the first move.

_**Both? **_

He loves me. But not in the way that would make it right. Not in the way that I love him. The silence presses in around us, broken only by our heavy breathing and pounding hearts.

**Will you tell me?**

He wants me to say it. To acknowledge it. I do not speak a word, yet he reads the words in my eyes.

I love you! 

The words he should have heard all his life. But not like this. Not in the sense that I mean them now.

I want you! 

A shudder rips through his body and I know, with our unspoken words pounding in my ears, I know he knows.

Thank you so much for reading. I'm not usually an AD/SS shipper (actually I'm not usually an _anything _shipper) so please review and tell me what you think. I know you all have a right to flame me just for saying 'I know he knows' and generally I would never write like that, but it just seemed to fit with this fic.

Thanks again and please review.


End file.
